inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Suikotsu
Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 226 36 |status=Deceased |death= |species=Human → Specter |gender=Male |height=About 182.88 cm (6'0") |weight=About 76.7 kg |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |skin=Pale |weapons=Claws |occupation=Doctor , Mercenary |affiliation= Shichinintai, Naraku |anime debut=103 |final act= |manga=245 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Suikotsu }} was a member of the Shichinintai. Like the others, he loved carnage and killing; however, unlike them, he had a split personality. This personality was that of a kind-hearted doctor, who may have been the original personality until a traumatic event caused the birth of his other, more bloodthirsty, personality. History Suikotsu is a killer who suffers from multiple personality disorder. He has two, definite split personalities. One a gentle, philanthropist doctor who looks after orphans, the other a psychopathic and sadistic thrill killer with a Wolverine-like appearance that earns him his spot in the Band of Seven. When his evil side takes hold, he seems to possess a dry sense of humor and an insatiable desire for blood, while when his good side is in control, he often hallucinates that he has blood on his hands. When his evil side is in control, he has six green tiger-like markings on the edge of his face. The markings are strikingly similar to what a general evil character has painted on their face in Japanese opera. Death In both the anime and manga, Suikotsu died after a battle with Kikyō and Sesshōmaru, the latter of which decided to fight him after he kidnapped and threatened to kill Rin. After suffering a fatal attack, he asks Kikyō to remove his jewel shard from his neck so that he can die peacefully. Sadly however, Jakotsu violently removes the shard instead. Personality Suikotsu possesses a dual personality a kind doctor and a bloodthirsty killer. Physical description Suikotsu1.jpg|Good Suikotsu. Evil Suikotsu.png|Evil Suikotsu. Suikotsu appears as a tall young man with brown hair and pale skin. While Dr. Suikotsu is in control his hair is tied back in a ponytail and wears a traditional haori of a common villager. Suikotsu's true appearance is very different from his good half, his facial expressions are described as being quite similar to that of a yōkai. Powers & Abilities When he is good, Suikotsu is a skilled healer who can make several remedies with various herbs for various injuries. He is often compared to a saint. While his evil self is out, he has athletic attributes that rival those of Bankotsu, and strength that rivals Inuyasha. He wields a pair of Tiger-Claws. He also claims to be an expert of close-range combat. Quotes Trivia *His eyebrows also disappear when his evil personality surfaces. *Suikotsu's characteristic resembles that in Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, as the good half is a doctor while the evil half is a mad killer. *The evil Suikotsu's "claws" and hairstyle look similar to Wolverine's from X-Men. He has even copied some of his more well-known poses, such as crossing his arms over his chest or spreading his arms apart. *Suikotsu's name comes from two kanji (睡, "Sui"; 骨, "Kotsu"), and is translated as "sleeping skill," possibly referring to his "sleeping" personality. *Suikotsu's Theme-Music from the InuYasha Official Soundtrack, Vol. 3 is entitled "The Two-Faced Suikotsu". *The blades of his tiger-claws have constantly changed their size, from being the length of the glove/handle, to being three times as long. The angle of the blades are also inconsistent. References de:Suikotsu es:Suikotsu zh:睡骨 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Undead